Miss Independent
by Dinnshencha Edana
Summary: Lily and her best friend Hazel hate ditzy girls who obssess over fashion, boys, and make-up. They also hate boys, especially prejudiced boys. Uh-oh! Here comes trouble for the Marauders! Love/hate. Plz R&R!
1. Introduction

I was nicknamed Miss Independent, Untouchable, Flirt-You'll-Get-Hurt Girl, the Rebel.  
  
I was considered, I suppose, a perfectionist and a tomboy, but no one except my best friend Hazel ever dared to call me a tomboy. Because I hated boys, and anyone who dared call me a tomboy paid.  
  
Hazel was my best friend for I don't know how long a time. She understood me, and I understood her. She was one of the rare people I put up with.  
  
I of course put up with the teachers, except perhaps Professor Terence, the Head of Slytherin. In fact, I got along quite well with most adults.  
  
Its just boys who are the problem.  
  
I suppose, ever since Randy Nickerson in kindergarten said that boys were better than girls, I strived to out-best all boys. Girls were as good as boys.  
  
They were, in fact, better. So I never associated with boys, and my teachers knew better than to pair me up with a boy for a class project.  
  
You'd think I'd get along with girls well.  
  
I didn't.  
  
Most girls were ditzes and I disliked them. They teased me. They tormented me. I blew up at them, with the famous redhead temper.  
  
I did things. Strange things. I turned Prissy Missy's pale white-blonde curls (now that I think about it, she was the Muggle, female version of Lucius Malfoy) into purple dread locks. When I got hungry while playing in our back yard, a bowl of fruit flew out the window. Mum, in the kitchen, looked everywhere for the fruit bowl she had just set down on the counter.  
  
People started to be afraid of me. Not that I wasn't avoided before. But now, I was shunned. Only Hazel stood by me.  
  
Hazel. What a mysterious girl. She had long black curls, and would have been as popular as Prissy Missy, but instead, chose to be my friend, and chose to be shunned.  
  
Hazel was not the stereotypical ditzy girl. In fact, she bested me at math! She was not a ditz, but she encouraged the girly-girl part in me enough so that when I went to Hogwarts, I could surprise everyone now and then.  
  
Hazel knew everything about me. She was one of the few people who understood my need to prove myself. She taught me about make-up. And she stood there faithfully beside, at recess in primary school, up to my wedding.  
  
My parents knew that I was different, and took it into their stride surprisingly well. They realized I was a normal human being, not some freak who did weird things. They were the best parents ever; up to the day they died.  
  
Petunia, my older sister. She was sort of detached from me, unreal. With her blonde hair, and her fashion obsession, she was either on the phone, at the mall, out on a date, or putting on make-up. She rarely interacted with me, or I with her. Until I received my Hogwarts letter.  
  
This is my story. 


	2. We're witches! WHOO HOO!

"I have a feeling something special is going to happen today," I informed Hazel. "Not the kind of special like Randy Nickerson dumping Prissy Missy." I made a face. "They don't even really like each other."  
  
"I feel like something will happen too," agreed Hazel. "Special as in influencing our life special."  
  
"Special as in an affect our destiny special," I added.  
  
"Special as in Lily-buys-me-candy-because-she's-nice special," Hazel supplied, gesturing towards the candy stall near them.  
  
I grinned, and bought most of the candy in the stall (my family is quite rich, though I do have to dress up for so many formal dinner parties with dad's clients!). "Hey Hazel! Bet you can't do this!" I challenged. Pulling out of one of our huge bags, I carefully chose a Skittle. Expertly, with a flick of my hand, the Skittle flew through the air and into my mouth.  
  
"Sure I can! And with two Skittles!" Hazel replied. She flicked her wrist, and two Skittles landed neatly into her mouth. I scowled. "Not with three Skittles!"  
  
Our Skittle competition went on. It was fun, even if there was the slight chance of choking.  
  
Unfortunately, we, of course, ran into Prissy Missy with Randy, his hand around her waist, along with her posse.  
  
"Look! It's carrot head and her freaky friend!" she sneered. Her posse snickered.  
  
"It's a great day, why aren't you playing with your friends? Oh wait, you don't have any friends!" Randy snickered. Prissy Missy and her posse sneered.  
  
Randy slid up to Hazel. Missy scowled. Lily was close enough to hear him murmuring into Hazel's ear, "Of course, if you hung out with me and dumped Evans, you would be the most popular girl in school!"  
  
Hazel looked confused for a split-second, and then she stood wide-eyed with horror. He was asking her to date him, and dump Lily!  
  
"Not in this life, freak!" Hazel replied venomously, and slapped him across the cheek.  
  
He rubbed his cheek and scurried back to Prissy Missy. The ditzy sluts crowded around him, and Prissy Missy shot Hazel a death glare. "You'll pay, Hazel Hyman!" (A/N: 'Hyman' is pronounced hi-man. 'Hi' as in 'Hi! What's up?')  
  
I glared at Randy's retreating back. "What a prat! Asking you out! He doesn't even really know you! He only cares if you're pretty!"  
  
Hazel was, you had to admit, very pretty. She had silky raven black curls down to her waist, and pretty hazel eyes (A/N: Hence her name. LOL).  
  
Why she threw away popularity to be my friend, I may never know.  
  
We walked back to Hazel's house, discussing how boys could walk around without brains.  
  
Hazel's house was my home away from home. I knew every corner of it, and I knew Hazel's parents very well. They were very nice people who were my parent's best friends, you could say.  
  
We immediately went to our tree house in the backyard. We built it ourselves, getting the lumber and nails from our fathers, and the cast away furniture from our mothers. We had a secret stash of candy, which we called 'The Lady Knight's Secret Candy Fund'. I had thought up the name myself.  
  
When they were little kids, I had often read, with Hazel, fairy tales, but I had no interest in the lovely maiden who was imprisoned. I always focused on the knight who rescued the maiden. Why was the knight always a boy? So Hazel and me made up a secret club, 'The Sisterhood of the Lady Knights of the Round Table' and we often pretended our stuffed animals were captured sorceresses (NOT princess, that is just so cliché!) who had lost their powers, but received them back when we, the Lady Knights, rescued them.  
  
As we opened our secret stash of candy, filling it up with our newly purchased junk food, two owls swooped in.  
  
"Owls sleep at day! I wonder why they're here," I puzzled.  
  
"Look! They have letters!" Hazel pointed to their beaks.  
  
One owl dropped a letter in front of Hazel; the other dropped his letter towards me.  
  
Cautiously, in case it was a prank, I opened my letter. It read:  
  
'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc,. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Lily Jocelyn Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress'  
  
In shock, I glanced slowly at Hazel. She was wide-eyed.  
  
"MUM!" she suddenly yelled, snapping out of her reverie. "I'M A WITCH!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~THANKS TO~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shrimpy shorts: Yay! First person to review! Don't worry; I'll continue with my story!  
  
Shree: THERE, KRISTIN! MY WRITING IS NOT BAD! Shree even said so! *smiles proudly to herself*  
  
Bella Black: :~D :~P :~) :~ 


End file.
